OPERATION RECOMMISSION
by Black Diamond Sparkle
Summary: When the Bazzoni's move to the same neighbourhood as sector V, they cause way more trouble then they think, especially when a few decommissioned members of the KND are recommissioned.


**I've been thinking about this 'fic for a while, so here it is, OPERATION R.E.C.O.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.**

** OPERATION:**

**R**_ecommissioning_

** E**_x_

** C**_ommanders_

** O**f

** M**_ad_

** M**_astermind_

** I**_s_

** S**_o_

** S**_tarting_

** I**_rritating_

** O**_verwhelming_

** N**_efandous_

New York, busy, noisy, Marco Bazzoni _[A/N: pronounced Bat-zone-ee]_couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want to stay; well, some people had different thoughts...

"Dad, be honest, are you actually going to move Dolce's 4-ton glass piano with her sitting at it refusing to move?" Hannah, the slightly evil, golden blonde 11-year-old, stated without any emotion, as usual.

She had long, straight, golden blonde hair with light waves the end. Her parting of hair at her forehead that covered most of her face was different though: when she was younger, while attempting to temporary dye it like her mother, she accidentally permanently dyed the four front locks of hair hanging down from her face a strong illumines blue. She wore a black, over-sized hoodie with gold and red lightning streaks and a pair of plain, dark blue jeans with a pair of black and red trainers. When she spoke, her eyes never moved, they just stayed looking at the same small screen of her laptop.

Her 14-year-old sister, Dolce, didn't look at her father either. Her eyes were on the music in front of her, her hands flowing along on the keys on the rare, expensive glass grand piano [A.K.A: her pride and joy].

Her hair was a lot lighter then her sisters and was long and curly, but was usually tied back in a bun. She wore a short-sleeved blouse with a black waistcoat and black trousers. Like her sister, she also wore a pair of black trainers, except with gold on them. She sat with her back up straight and looked as if she was the most graceful soul on earth. Like Hannah, if she even attempted to to look anywhere else, it would either be at her sister or brother, Zack.

10 year-old Zack was different to his sisters. Yes, Hannah was asked about [and she refused] becoming a member of the Kids Next Door and he knew Dolce was a teenager so she couldn't be an operative. So, he was proud to say that he was the only kid in his family that had the honor to be part of such an awesome organization.

Like his sister's, his hair was also golden brown except it was sorta the same style as that kid he knew from Sector V in Virginia. Numbuh 4 was it? He wasn't too sure but didn't care either. He wore a short, black and red frock coat, a pair of blue jeans and, you guessed it, black trainers, this time, with blue on them. His mind was set on sneaking into his teenage sister bedroom to steal her make-up and checking for Battle Ready Armor. That was, until he heard about the move.

"Dad, do we have to drive for seven hours straight? Seriously, it's fine here anyway." Hannah argued cheekily, her specialty.

For the first time time in about 10 minutes, Dolce stopped playing. For her to stop playing was like the world going to blow up or something...yeah, not really.

"Dad," she began softly, almost in a whisper, "You know myself Hannah and Zack are not moving from this house. We've moved to like 3 different countries in all my fourteen years, besides, you always do this. As soon as we become comfortable with were we live we need to move to somewhere else..." She couldn't find the words to finish.

"Dolce if its about that violin competition , we'll wait, or if its about your piano, we'll move it and if-" The kids dad, Marco, spoke with a light Italian accent and was constantly trying to make his children happy, especially Hannah and Dolce, they were the hardest to please. All you needed to keep Zack happy was get him new video games.

"Dad, seriously, what I thinkDol' is trying to say is that **we're not moving**," Hannah leaned backwards, closed her laptop and crossed her legs " You tried, and failed miserably. The lesson is NEVER try!"

The room became silent, the only sound being the laser gun shot of Zack's video game. Not a word was spoken for 5 whole minutes [a new family record!].

Marco, being extremely misunderstood at this particular moment, put one foot forward to turn his heel, before he face bashed into the face of the other, the evil one: The Wife.

Mimi looked an awful lot like Hannah, except with shorter hair and purple streaks instead of blue and her choice of elegant gothic clothes compared to her daughters casual ones. She looked at her husband with evil eyes that were covered with a generous amount of very dark eye make-up. Her lips were as red as blood yet they stead in a straight line. When Mimi walked into the room and glared at you, you knew you were dead meat.

"Trouble?" She asked taking a small step back.

"MOM!" Hannah screamed at the top of her voice "DAD'S MAKING US MOVE TO VIRGINIA AND HE WON'T GIVE US A CHOICE!"

Mimi gave her husband a glare.! "We're moving?" She asked with a angry yet evil tone "To Virginia?"

One week, a violin competition and a week to go until Hannah's birthday later, the only sounds heard by the family was the car engine and the sound effects on Zack's game. Not a word was spoken. As the car came to a stop at the traffic-lights, Marco glanced over at his wife. Yes, she was pretty pissed at him for not telling her first, or even confirming it with her.

He knew Mimi grew up there and wasn't very happy with it, but it had to be done

Detriment to lighten the kids moods first, he gave it a try.

"See, moving isn't that bad"

"Yeah that's if like getting up at 5 in the morning and being stuck in the car for nine hours" Hannah said with her arms crossed and a very angry and annoyed sounding sigh.

"Nine hours? I thought it was seven?" Zack asked , his eyes still glued to the screen of his game console.

"That's without traffic and dad actually finding the place ." Dolce explained. She placed her elbow on the window ledge of the car, rested her head on her hand and began to think about the only good thing about this whole move, her reunion with her 99.999% evil best friend, Steven, Steve or The Steve as he was called the last time she saw him.

All three children turned there eyes to their mother, she always had something brilliant to say.

"And knowing that your father has to get us there, make it ten." She glared over angrily at her husband. Mimi sat herself up straight as she waited for her husband's reply.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He just asked quietly. He knew the reason, he just wanted to make conversation.

She turned to face her husband with an angry expression and fire in her eyes [literally]. She slammed her fists against her lap. Her normal elegant black oxford bags and white blouse disappeared and appeared instead was a black silhouette suit with a blue outline.

"WHY AM I MAD? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT AGREED TO MOVE THIS FAMILY ALL THE WAY TO MY OLD NEIGHBORHOOD WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WHEN YOU SIGNED THE FREAKING CONTRACT! I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW YA KNOW!" She screamed as loud as she could. Marco didn't know how he hadn't crashed the car yet with all the yelling. The young audience in the back row were enjoying themselves so much with the little performance from their mother.

"There, I'm so glad I let that out," Mimi started as her silhouette suit faded away and her normal clothes reappeared. Her previous 'you're dead' tone turned into a pleasant, cheerful tone. "Just make sure the kids don't meet my dad, or my brother. Dad'll turn them into ,Senior Citi-zombies or Ben' will 'Delightfuliz ' them and we don't want that, now do we? Now, you were saying?"

Marco knew his wife and was very glad that her death lectures only lasted a few seconds, unless she hated you and wanted you to die in the fiery pits of hell.

"Yes, so, do you remember that lovely Australian couple we met on our honeymoon? Wallace and Kylie Beatles? Well, I have been keeping in touch with Wallace and they live only down the road. They said they would help us unpack and we were to go to their house for dinner tonight" He paused for a brief second as the car came to a stop at another set of lights and turned his head for a second to check on the kids in the back. "They also have two sons, the oldest is the same age as Zack and Hannah, Wally, I think?"

"Numbuh 4." said Zack, only his fingers and mouth moving.

Hannah, feeling rather bored at that particular moment glanced over into the screen of her brother's game console. When she saw what he was playing, her eyes widened.

"Zack, what are you playing?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh, this? 'Animal Cruelty: Lets Go To The City'. Why?" He answered in a normal 'I'm not paying any attention' tone.

"Dad lets you play that? Isn't that like rated 'T' or 'M' or something?" Hannah she asked a small bit louder than the first time so Dolce could hear in on the conversation.

"Your sister's right, do I let you play it? Isn't that rated 'T' or 'M'?" Their father indicated in a very angry tone of voice. Ever since he saw the trailer for the game, he insisted that it was to be banned in the Bazzoni household, but knowing Zack, he had other plans.

"Great, thanks a lot Hannah" he moaned to his sister in a whisper, but now, the truth needed to be spoken. "Mom let's me play it." Zack began what was going to be a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long argument that would last for the rest of the nine/ten hours.

_**So read and review!**_

_**Black Diamond Sparkle!**_


End file.
